Horor Happy Mansion
by makoto224
Summary: It was only supposed to be a D ranked mission, so why are all these strange things happening? This castle is getting creepier and creepier; it’s like its haunted or something! Look out Team Kakashi plus Sai and Yamato, things are about to get deadly! Sasu


"A D ranked mission?!" Naruto yelled in utter abhorrence.

Growling and running her hand through her hair in a frustrated manner, Tsunade spoke before Naruto could start complaining again. "Yes, A D ranked mission, Naruto. Deal with it."

"But-"

"Shut the hell up and listen!"

Naruto groaned and sat on the floor in defeat. His team mates stared down at him. Sometimes he was such a child. Sakura couldn't help but wonder why Tsunade felt the need to send her, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato and Sai on this mission. Yamato and Sai were anbu for god sakes! Kakashi may be ex-anbu, but it made perfect sense that he was going, after all, they _are_ Team Kakashi, hence Kakashi is the leader of the team…

Tsunade interrupted her thoughts. "listen up brats," she started, "because I'm only going to brief you once, if you don't hear anything, then I don't give a damn, and I can just send a clean up crew if your not back by two weeks to scrape your cold, dead bodies off the floor and-"

What the hell are you talking about, Naruto screeched, "our cold dead bodies? This is a D rank mission right? Those aren't supposed to be dangerous!" he stopped, thinking hard, then a moment later smacked his right fist into his left palm, his face no longer carried his formerly confused expression, but an expression of realization.

"Ah! Your giving us a super secret mission right?!" he exclaimed, a smile on his face, and continued excitedly, "and you're just disguising it as a D ranked mission, but it is really super dangerous and super important and-"

Suddenly Tsunade, gritting her teeth in anger and frustration, veins popping on her forehead and neck, hurdled the two thousand page volume, Konoha's Complete Record of Disease and Injury and How to Treat Them, right at Naruto's head, where it smashed into his temple and continued on, flying into the back wall of her round room.

"All right, listen up, anyone who interrupts me will meet a far worse fate than Naruto. You and your team are to go to the castle in the village of the Sky, the one that they say is to be haunted by the warriors that fought and died there and retrieve the King's son who went in two days ago on a dare, understand?" looking at the confused faces staring back at her, Tsunade, with a sigh asked, "any questions?"

Sasuke looked around the room. This was so boring, all he wanted to do was to go home, prepare for their mission tomorrow and then sleep! Seeing as no one was going to ask, he took it upon himself to. Raising his hand lazily like he always did when he was in the academy he asked, "Why are all of us going on this mission? Its D ranked, yet you have a team of six people, not to mention two anbus coming along."

"Because," Tsunade yawned, "I need a lot of you to search the castle. Apparently it is huge, and I want to search in teams of two so that no one person gets lost and stuck inside of the castle like the child did. That only causes me, and your team, more problems. If you are not back in two weeks, I'll assume the 

worst and send a team of anbu to retrieve you in the hopes that you are still _alive_. Are there any more questions?" she looked at them. They stared blankly back at her.

Sai suddenly spoke up while pointing at the unconscious Naruto on the floor. "What do we do about him?"

"I'd really appreciate it," Tsunade said looking particularly irritated, meaning that this 'request' was _actually_ an order, "if you would take him home. He won't wake up for at least another hour or two, and brief him on the mission. You leave noon time tomorrow."

Sai nodded, grabbed Naruto none too gently, and slung him over his shoulder. "Hokage-sama." He said while bowing slightly, as much as he could with that heavy oaf anyway, then was off.

Sakura, looking at Sasuke, asked him politely if he would help her gather some things they would need for the mission. "Food, medical supplies, um, yes a map..." she went on while walking out the door with him. "Weapons?" they heard him ask her down the hall. "Yes! And…"

Yamato, without so much as a word, but a quick bow, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi, gathering his precious Icha Icha from his back pocket, his eye crinkled in just the way to give him a pleasant look, lazily waved his left hand and turned out the door to leave.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade said in an authoritative manner, effectively bringing him to a halt, "there is just one more thing that I need to tell you."

"Yes?" he said turning back to look at her curiously.

"Something is fishy about this request, but we have to accept the mission, so I want you, Yamato and Sai to watch over Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke like hawks. Understand me?" she asked. He nodded. She sighed, placing her chin in her hand and looked down at her desk. Raising her eyes towards him, she continued on, "it's just that, well, I've heard some pretty strange rumors surrounding that castle and, and, it's bothering me. I would have sent some stronger ninja, a team of jonins, but there are too many on ninjas, and I can't spare any that are protecting the boarder. So, I sent you six because you are familiar with each other and-"

"Don't worry," he interrupted her, eager to get back to his _new_ volume of Icha Icha, which he had not finished yet, "we'll be careful."

She smiled, but still did not look completely reassured. "You'd better be, because I don't want to have to send a clean up team to-"

"Yes I know, "scrape our dead bodies off the floor." He finished for her

"Good, you understand then, you're free to go, oh, wait-"

"Something else bothering you?"

"No, but would you get my book for me?"

Walking to it, he stooped to pick up the huge book, as he did his eyes widened in surprise. Walking to her and dropping it on her desk, he smiled amused and said, "mah, mah, that was a little harsh, Tsunade-baa-chan! This thing must weigh about twenty pounds and with your monster strength, throwing that at Naruto could have-"

Tsunade, veins of frustration once again popping on her forehead and neck, cut him off entirely.

"GET OUT OF MY DANMED OFFICE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO NEXT, HAYATE!!"


End file.
